The past is the past, and the future is the future
by Frosti1212
Summary: A collection of one-shots about our favorite (and hated) Ninjago characters. No o.c's. T for safety. Plenty of "what if" moments, arcs, and varied genres to come!
1. Missing You

A.N: Alrighty, I'm in a one-shot kinda mood today. Thought I might try and start a collection of one-shots to cure my boredom. So, enjoy! This one-shot will have a little GarmyxLloyd fluff.

_Summary for this one-shot: While the gang's out camping, Garmadon and Lloyd end up being the only ones awake. New feelings open up and the pair realizes that they missed each other more than they thought._

**_Missing You_**

The roaring fire contrasted with the warm and muggy summer evening. Soft snores were heard throughout the night, but two Garmadons were having trouble falling asleep.

Garmadon watched as his son tended the fire in the pit. Thanks to his powers, it was a life-giving green color. His son rested his head on his knees, staring into the flames. The father smiled knowingly. Lloyd always got like this when something was on his mind.

Garmadon sat down on the grass next to the golden ninja. "What's on your mind?"

Lloyd jumped a little. "Nothing." He mumbled.

The gray haired man knew not to press. After all, Lloyd was his son, and he knew that Lloyd would rather open up to things on his own time.

Minutes passed, and the former-dark lord studied his son closely. His soft blonde hair was tucked behind his ear, with a few wisps drifting away. His ninja gi was replaced with a green t-shirt and jeans. A small scar was visible on his left hand, from when Lloyd was two and got his hands on a pair of scissors for the first time. Garmadon chuckled at the memory of himself frantically trying to remove the instrument from the boy's tiny hands. Times were so much simpler then.

Finally Lloyd sighed. "Tomorrow's when you guys saved me from the volcano. Exactly three years ago."

That's what was bothering him? "So, what about it?"

"If it wasn't for Kai, I would be dead, Ninjago would be doomed, and you would still be evil."

Garmadon nodded, seeing his point.

Lloyd shuddered a little. "Sometimes I still have nightmares about what could've happened."

The elder's facial expression softened. A comforting hand was placed on Lloyd's shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. The blonde smiled softly.

The fifteen year olds' attention turned back to the flames. "I wish they would stop snoring already."

It was true that every once in a while, snores emanated from the sleeping group, almost always louder than before.

"You know, you weren't that evil back then. At least to me."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, when I was captured, you teamed up with the others to rescue me. Whenever I got hurt, every time you dropped everything and came to me. And before the final battle, before the overlord took over, I could tell that you wanted to make Kozu stop. To put me down and to make it so that the final battle would just…stop."

Garmadon's eyes widened in surprise. "You knew that?"

Lloyd grinned and met his father's gaze. "Of course, you're my dad. I could tell."

The father sighed. "Lloyd, you spent the brunt of your life either alone or with the ninja and my brother. How?"

The teen shrugged. "No idea. But isn't it funny how we've been together for so long and we don't even know what our favorite colors are?"

Garmadon laughed. "Yes, can't argue with that. Well then, what is your favorite color?"

Lloyd's smile wavered. "Most people just assume its green, but its gold. You?"

"Red."

For a while after that, the pair simply sat there, enjoying each other's company. Crickets and cicadas harmoniously chirped together, creating an orchestra in the quiet night.

The flames began to dim, and Lloyd's efforts proved to be fruitless as it began to go out.

"I'll get some wood. Be right back."

And then there was one. Garmadon glanced at the group of sleeping ninja. The teenagers that looked after his son for so many years.

He couldn't be more grateful.

Although Kai did annoy the crap out of him from time to time.

Moments later, Lloyd returned with an armful of twigs, and dropped them into the flames.

Garmadon noticed that his son's expression changed a little, and that he was looking at his right hand.

"Something wrong?"

A flash of red caught the man's eye, and he instantly grabbed his son's arm and pulled his hand forward, to discover a gash on his palm.

"Alright, what happened?"

Lloyd sighed. "Some twigs were pointier than I thought."

"Stay here."

The father arrived with a roll of bandages. The elder gently flattened his son's hand and carefully wrapped the bandages around the injured palm.

Lloyd bit his lip to avoid wincing, and Garmadon almost laughed at his son's attempt to appear tough. He could still tell the cut really hurt him though.

"You know, if this were the others, they would have a big fuss."

Not looking up from the wound, Garmadon asked, "Why's that?"

"Chosen one, over-protective stuff, blah blah blah."

Garmadon chuckled.

"Sometimes, I really hated being the chosen one."

"Understandable."

"I mean, I was twelve when we found out, and all of a sudden all this responsibility was dumped on me. I really wanted to help the others now that I knew, but they were even more unwilling to have me help. And that's besides the fact that we thought we had to fight each other."

The young teen hesitated before continuing. "At night, I got really bad nightmares, and when I woke up…I really just wanted to be with you."

Garmadon smiled at this. But also guilty, that his son wanted to be with him for so long and so often.

And he never could be.

"You're the first person I've told about that."

The father felt touched that his son trusted him so much. Before the final battle, his thoughts constantly shifted to Lloyd and how he had to fight him. How much he loved Lloyd and how it pained him whenever he was hurt, upset, confused, or alone. And how much destiny seemed to plague his family and the ones he loved.

Lloyd shivered a little as a breeze traveled through the campsite. Garmadon put an arm around the younger's shoulder and pulled him into an embrace. The smaller gladly accepted the warmth and comforting hold from his father.

A strong arm soothingly stroked Lloyd's back, and as the blonde began to doze off, he mumbled "I missed you Dad."

Garmadon beamed, and whispered into the teen's hair:

"I missed you more."

A.N: And…scene. Well, should I do more Ninjago one-shots? Tell me what you thought, please review, and STAY AWESOME! )


	2. Needles and Brotherly Love

A.N: YAY! 6 reviews, 3 favorites and 4 follows!? WOOO HOOO! Yep, I'm one happy 13 year old. ;) So, got this idea for this one-shot from…either my school bus or the hunger games behind the scenes youtube videos…don't ask. My inspiration comes from weird places. ON WITH THE STORY! XD

_Summary for this one-shot: Lloyd has to go to the doctor's office to get some shots. When Kai is assigned to go take him, will he be able to comfort Lloyd in his state of fear?_

**Note: Lloyd's young and Garmy's not around. Before Child's Play, in other words.**

**_Needles and Brotherly Love_**

"Kai!" The old sensei called his pupil from the other end of the hall.

Said ninja turned to face his distressed and slightly relieved teacher.

"My nephew has a doctor's appointment, he needs to get some shots and give a little blood. The other's and myself are busy, could you take him?"

Kai groaned. Of all ways to spend a Saturday, it has to be taking the kid to the doctor. However, the look his Sensei gave him said to take him whether he liked it or not.

"Fine. Where is he?"

Wu sighed. "That is the problem my student. I do not know."

Kai's eyes widened. "What do you mean you don't know?!"

"My nephew is very afraid of getting shots. Knowing him, he's probably hiding somewhere on the ship. Good luck my student."

And as quickly as he came, he was gone.

The ninja of fire set out looking for the green ninja. He looked in the game room, in Lloyd's room, his own room, even in the crow's nest.

Nothing.

Eventually, Kai realized he had to think like a 12 year old. _If I were Lloyd, where would I be hiding?_ _Probably in a place where I would least expect him to be._

Realization striking, the residential hot-head bounded down the stairs to the laundry room.

_Can't believe I'm spending my Saturday playing hide-and-seek with the son of the dark lord._

Finally he arrived in the room. It was a small square space with a washer and a dryer shoved in the corner.

But Kai didn't see Lloyd in the room.

"Lloyd. C'mon kid we gotta go." Kai said exasperated. No response.

"Lloyd we have to go! I'm not just gonna stand here and play hide-and-seek again, so come out. This is serious."

_Lord of the devourer this kid is stubborn._

Kai decided to think about how his own father got him out of his hiding places. Only one idea came to mind.

"Marco" Kai called.

Without hesitation, a small voice answered, "Polo"

Kai turned to the direction of the voice. A basket full of towels.

In relief, the ninja of fire made his way to the basket, to reveal a very scared green ninja buried in towels.

"That's not fair!" cried Lloyd, "You tricked me!"

"It was the only way to get you out. Now let's go."

The small blonde shook his head, beginning to tremble.

Kai softened a bit. "What's wrong?"

The child sniffed. "I don't want to have somebody poke me with needles. It hurts."

"I know it hurts kiddo, but I'll be with you every step of the way. I promise."

Still looking hesitant, the green ninja nodded in reply.

"Hey, what did your dad do when this happened?"

Lloyd's bright blue eyes darted to the floor, color draining from his face. Kai realized he probably shouldn't have brought the subject of his father into the conversation.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have brought it up. You don't have to-"

"No, it's okay." Lloyd interrupted. "Dad told me really corny jokes to make me laugh. I was so focused on what he was saying that I didn't even notice there was a needle in my arm." At this memory, the blonde smiled faintly for a brief moment, then went back to frowning.

"Well, I'm not much of a comedian, but I'll still be there with you. Alright?"

Lloyd nodded, still terrified.

"How about when you're done, I can teach you how to play _Fist to Face 2_?"

And for the first time that day, Lloyd smiled genuinely.

* * *

Later on, the pair waited in the waiting room, Lloyd swinging his legs back and forth and Kai daydreaming about dinner that night. Zane was making tacos. The older smiled dreamily at the thought of eating Zane's cooking.

"Lloyd?"

A young pediatrician came out from the hallway, her bright red curls whisked into a rather messy bun. She had blue glasses and a small bracelet with the initial _I _on the pendant.

"My, look how tall you're getting! You've certainly grown since the last I've seen you!"

Lloyd rolled his eyes, annoyed. "Hi Dr. Lowe."

"Oh, where's your father?"

Lloyd gulped, unsure how to explain his whereabouts.

Kai then stepped up. "I'm with him today. His father couldn't make it. Name's Kai."

"Hm. And you are his-"

"Babysitter" he blurted. Lloyd smirked a little at his friends attempt to make his doctor let them in.

"Well, alright, tell Montgomery I say hi then Lloyd. Follow me."

Kai looked questionably at Lloyd. "Your Dad's name's Montgomery?"

The younger giggled. "Yeah, long story. Don't call him that or you'd be seeing stars."

* * *

Lloyd sat on the examination table, nervously chewing his lip. Kai sat in a chair across the room, smiling at him.

Dr. Lowe walked over to Lloyd and gently rolled up his sleeve up to his shoulder. "Alright, first one of the day will be a flu shot. Wouldn't want you getting sick now, would we?"

But Lloyd didn't answer. He was staring at the needle on the table. Lloyd could feel his face lose its color as he continued to chew his lip.

"Hey kiddo" Kai called, as the pediatrician was about to inject the vaccine. "What time do ducks wake up in the morning?"

Confused, Lloyd tilted his head.

"At the quack of dawn."

As the younger burst out laughing, the first shot was put in. When it was taken out, Lloyd stopped and looked at his arm, then back at Kai, grinning.

When Dr. Lowe was getting the other one ready, Kai tried again. "What's a boxer's favorite drink?"

Getting into it, Lloyd asked, "What?"

"Fruit punch."

At this, Lloyd laughed even harder than before as the next shot went in.

Soon, all of the shots were done and Lloyd just had to give blood.

When Dr. Lowe left, Kai and Lloyd sat there in awkward silence.

Finally, Kai spoke up. "You're doing great kiddo. Just let them take blood and we'll be on our way."

Lloyd nodded, still afraid.

"They have to do it though, to make sure you're not getting sick."

After a few moments, Dr. Lowe came back and prepared the injection on the table. Lloyd looked at Kai for reassurance, and he gave the smaller a thumbs-up.

Gently, Dr. Lowe turned Lloyd's arm so his wrist was facing up, and put a finger on a vein and reached for the needle.

Kai noticed Lloyd looked like he was gonna pass out he was so scared. "Lloyd, just look away and close your eyes."

Lloyd obeyed and held his breath as the needle went inside, and the blood went into the tube.

* * *

When Lloyd opened his eyes, Dr. Lowe and Kai were smiling at him. "All done Lloyd!" Dr. Lowe said happily.

Lloyd slowly looked at his arm, seeing bright blue bandages wrapping around the vein.

The pediatrician talked to Kai, but Lloyd tuned out, feeling woozy.

Kai led Lloyd gently to the door, but when Kai saw Lloyd being dizzy, he picked him up and carried him on his back as he fell asleep.

* * *

Waking up and feeling much better, Lloyd got up from his bed and looked for Kai. The _Destiny's Bounty _seemed almost empty.

As he turned the corner in the hallway, Lloyd bumped into his Uncle.

"Sorry Uncle!"

Wu smiled down at his nephew. "That's alright Lloyd. Good to see you're awake."

Lloyd nodded. "Where's Kai?"

The older thought for a moment. "I believe he's in the game room."

Without hesitation, Lloyd grinned and ran past his elder. "Thanks Uncle!"

Sure enough, there was Kai on the couch with the _Fist to Face 2 _title screen displayed on the tv.

"Ready?" he asked while holding a controller.

The blonde nodded. "Ready."

As the pair chose characters, Lloyd piped up, "Thanks Kai, for everything."

Kai beamed. "No problem kiddo. Now, first off, _I'm on your side. _So don't shoot at me…"

A.N: TADA! Did you guys like it? Please review!

Could just be me, but I feel like this is crappy. Oh well.


	3. Pet-sitting predicament 1

A.N: Hey peeps! Welcome back to my one-shot collection! The idea for this arc is from 17blanceri, and her friend James. So thanks to you both, this wouldn't have happened without you both! Small note, please enjoy this as much as you can, because tomorrow I'm starting all kinds of new stuff at school.

In English we're starting a new book, Social Studies…we're FINALLY moving away from Egypt. And in math and science new units are starting. Not to mention Pokemon X obsessed myself, wanting to beat the game asap. So, yeah I'm getting REALLY busy, 7th grade gives a lot of work, so updates won't be coming as often as they have been in the past. I do promise I haven't forgotten about my fics, and I still review and look at the Ninjago archive frequently. Be patient guys, and thanks in advance.

Now that you've put up with my ramble…COOKIES! XD (:) (:) (:) Please enjoy!

_Summary for this arc: Lloyd's friend calls and asks him to watch his dog while he's on vacation for 3 days. When he forgets to tell Lloyd a very crucial detail, the gang and Lloyd communicate via texting to help. Can Lloyd handle the job? Is it even worth it?_

**Note: Takes place after the final battle. Garmy's good! And because I feel like it, the Destiny's Bounty was rebuilt.**

**_Pet-sitting predicament_**

The early morning sunshine lighting up the bedroom caused the golden ninja's eyes to slowly flutter open. He stretched and glanced wearily at the bedroom, seeing one of the two empty beds occupied by his mother. Misako's gray hair tumbled across the pillow, and her scroll case was hung on a small hook by her bedside. His father's bed was neatly made, and Lloyd's bedside clock read 10:16.

Quietly, Lloyd climbed out of bed and tip-toed to the bathroom to change into comfortable clothes. Thankfully, it wasn't a training day; Sensei was feeling nice enough to give the 5 ninja a few days off. Dressed in a Star-Fairer t-shirt and jeans, Lloyd ran a comb through his light blonde hair and dashed down the newly rebuilt bounty stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Lloyd" his father greeted, sitting contently at the table with his brother Wu while drinking tea.

"Hey Dad." The gold ninja took a seat next to Garmadon and pulled out his iPhone 5, opening Angry Birds Star Wars.

Garmadon rolled his eyes. "Still playing that same level?"

In annoyance, Lloyd nodded. "Kai won't tell me how to beat it."

"You do realize you could just Google the answer right?"

"Well, where's the sense of accomplishment in that?"

The graying man smiled knowingly, knowing that his son was rather stubborn and liked figuring out things for himself. Even things as small as a video game.

Sensei Wu looked at the clock. "Suppose it's time to wake the others up hm?"

Lloyd smirked, thankful he woke up before his Uncle's famous wakeup call.

Moments later, the loud **_BOOM BOOM BOOM _**of his Uncle's gong rang through the ship, and groans emanated from the ninja's room.

Kai growled sleepily. "Five more minutes Sensei, please."

"You shouldn't have been up all night playing video games in the first place Kai. Now all of you, up!"

Four sleepy ninja stumbled into the kitchen, along with a wide awake Samurai. As Zane set to work making waffles, the ninja pulled out their devices and began to play.

As Lloyd fired his last bird into space, Counting Stars blared from his phone, indicating he had a call.

"Hang on, I'll be back" the gold ninja said as he stepped into the hall to answer. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lloyd? It's Jamie."

Jamie? As in Lloyd's childhood friend Jamie? Lloyd hadn't talked to him in years, why did he call now?

"Hey Jamie, what's up? Haven't seen ya in forever."

"Yeah, listen. My family's going away for three days, and we can't take my dog with us. Do you think you could watch her? Just for three days? Please?" Jamie said hurriedly.

"You got a dog?"

"Besides the point! Please help a brother out dude!"

The latter sighed in exasperation. "What's in it for me?"

A pause separated the two. "How about a thirty dollar iTunes giftcard?"

"Fine, but you owe me. When should I be there?"

"Twenty minutes?"

"Alright, I just gotta eat breakfast."

"Thanks! We're leaving now, key's under the mat and all the food and supplies are in the kitchen."

Before Lloyd could add any more, Jamie hung up. No backing out now. Annoyed, the blonde walked back into the kitchen, to be greeted by the heavenly smell of waffles and syrup.

"Well, who was on the phone kiddo?" asked Kai with a mouthful of waffle.

Helping himself to a stack of sticky waffles, Lloyd sat down and retold his friend's dilemma.

"Don't you think that was a little last-minute?" asked Cole, skeptical. Lloyd shrugged. "Yeah, but he's my friend, it'd be rude to refuse."

Jay perked up, eyes widened. "Wait! What if Jamie's really a serpentine or something, and he wants to kidnap you?"

All eyes turned to Jay, confused and absolutely bothered. "What? It could happen. Weird stuff happens to us."

Lloyd's bright blue eyes rolled to the heavens. "Now why would my best friend since kindergarten want to kidnap me, and why would he be a serpentine? Last I checked he didn't have scales or roll his ss."

Jay closed his mouth and reddened in embarrassment.

After the team finished gorging on waffles, Lloyd was about to enter the city when Kai stopped him. "Text us if you get in a pinch, alright kid? Good luck."

"Thanks Kai. Something tells me I'm gonna need it."

* * *

Sure enough, the key was underneath the mat, just as Jamie said. From behind the door, Lloyd could hear excessive barking, causing him to jump.

_It's just a stupid dog, Lloyd. It's not gonna hurt you._

When the door was unlocked, Lloyd was greeted by an armada of, puppies?

The golden ninja was surrounded by six Rottweiler puppies and an angry mother.

"JAMIE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

* * *

Kai was relaxing in the kitchen with the others and the Garmadons, when his phone began to buzz.

"Lloyd texted me already?" wondered Kai outloud.

"Put the conversation on the screen in the bridge, maybe we can all help him if we can all see it" suggested Nya.

Soon, Kai's iPhone screen was projected on the screen, with a message from Lloyd.

_Lloyd: I'm so gonna kill Jamie!_

Kai smirked, and Garmadon and Misako chuckled.

_Kai: Why, what's wrong?_

_Lloyd: He forgot to tell me that his dog was a Rottweiler, and that she was a mother! I'm surrounded by six puppies that won't shut up! ;P_

"I thought that this was fishy" muttered Cole.

A.N: Yep, perfect place to stop, huh? ;) PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. The Boy with Gears

A.N: Alright, I know I said that The Little Green Hero would be next, but I got this idea for a one-shot. First one not centered on Lloyd, sorry. But Lloyd's my favorite ninja and I love him as a character. Sue me. -_- Anyways, read, review, and stay awesome.

_Summary for this one-shot: Nya's getting ready for her big date, but when Kai asks what she's up to, siblings clash. Can Nya prove to Kai that she's not a little girl anymore? And will the date be everything Nya dreamed it would be? Or will Kai's warnings end up being true?_

**_The Boy with Gears_**

Nya Igneous was conflicted.

Tonight was when her crush would take her out to dinner. The thought of Bayani, the dreamy and handsome honors student gave her goose bumps. After all, his name meant hero in Filipino. That had to be a good sign that he was a good guy.

Bayani was a total package to Nya. Incredibly smart and witty, tan skin and hazel eyes. Tall, dark haired, strong, powerful…and she could go on. Her friends told her he was rumored to be a good kisser too. Nya sighed dreamily at the thought.

The problem was what on earth she was going to wear! Her signature red dress just wasn't cutting it for this big of an occasion. The Asian girl wanted a change. Something new, but not crazy.

Her dark eyes fell on a light pink skirt in her closet, which was pleated, kneecap length and had cherry blossoms along the side. Smiling, she pulled it out and looked for a top. Eventually a red floral key hole blouse with short sleeves was paired with the skirt. A black denim jacket and black Converse completed the outfit.

While tying her shoes on her bed, a knock disrupted her thoughts. "Nya?" a voice called.

Kai, Nya's older brother popped his head into her room. "What are you doing?"

Nya calmly smiled before answering. "I'm going out with some friends. I'll be back before eleven, don't worry." Having rehearsed this encounter with her overprotective sibling, she felt confident he would buy it.

"Wouldn't they have called? Anna and Bianca usually call at least six times to make sure you're on your way."

The teenage girl gulped. This wasn't part of the plan! Kai wasn't supposed to be this smart and cunning!

"You're going on a date, aren't you?"

Nya nodded in defeat.

"Who is it?"

"My lab partner Bayani" she softly answered.

Kai's eyes widened in realization. "He's the tall honors student right?"

At her expression, the residential hot-head's question was answered. "Nya, this guy has a bad rep you know."

A confused look was shot to Kai. "Huh? What are you talking about?"

"Rumor has it he's just annoying and selfish. I would know. My friend lives next door to him. He's shallow, vain, and arrogant. Only cares about himself. He's bad news."

Nya huffed. "Why should I believe you? How do I know this is just a ruse so that I don't end up within 100 feet of any boy I'll ever meet?"

"Nya, you're my little sister. I'd hate seeing your heart get stomped on by some jerk!" said Kai, now standing up, his voice rising. "I'm trying to help you!"

Ebony tresses were pulled behind Nya's hair. Standing at eye level with her brother, she continued. "Kai, I'm not a little girl anymore! I'm not helpless. I'm not weak. I'm not defenseless. I can take care of myself!"

"I'm not saying that!" Kai shouted in surprise by her sister's attitude. Since when did she think this? "You're the only family I have left Nya. I love you. I don't want to see you get hurt. Especially by someone who's done it before to some other girl."

Nya softened a little. "Kai, I promise. I'll be careful. I still don't really believe you about Bayani, but I promise that I'll be careful. If something goes wrong, you have my permission to beat him up. Not that it will happen."

Kai smiled. "Deal. But if Bayani hurts my sister," Kai said cracking his knuckles, "then he'll regret ever stepping two feet into Ignacia."

"I'll call you if the need arises. Love you big bro."

"Love you too sis."

* * *

Upon arrival at the karaoke club, Nya's heart was pounding in her chest. Was Kai right after all? Was Bayani a total jerk?

No, no he wasn't. Nya shook her head. Kai was wrong. Bayani was perfect. She could feel it.

"Hey Nya! Over here!" a deep voice called her over to a small booth in the front of the stage.

"Glad you could make it. I was getting worried you wouldn't show." Bayani was smiling a perfect smile, and already got Nya a drink. A Shirley Temple. Nya's favorite.

"Sorry I'm late. Got a little held up." she said while taking a sip of her drink.

"That's cool. You didn't miss much. Singers don't go on for another half-hour, so we got time to kill. By the way, you look absolutely beautiful tonight. Not that you don't any other day."

A deep blush rose on Nya's cheeks.

For the next few minutes, the two of them talked about school, honors classes, movies and what was going on in the village.

While discussing the latest Hunger Games movie, a boy about Nya's age walked inside. He had reddish brown hair, a scarred eyebrow and a playful grin on his face. Nya recognized him. He was visiting the village for a few days to get some parts for a machine he was building. The boy was buying gears a few miles south from her home.

Bayani scoffed. "What's a loner like him doing without a date? Freak."

"That's not very nice" Nya protested.

"It's true. Obviously a tech geek with no social life and a total klutz."

He was proven correct when the boy tripped over a leg and dropped his gear, having it shatter all over the floor.

"See. Klutz."

Nya glared at her date. "He could be a very kind and loving friend. Don't judge him just by the way he looks."

Bayani grinned. "Well, based on what you look like, you're a babe, and a fine, fine kisser. See my point?" he said while wrapping an arm around her shoulder, pulling her close.

Nya tried to wriggle out of his grasp.

"And besides babe, I'm quite a package too."

At this, the Asian girl kicked him in the shin, releasing her.

"You're sick! My brother was right about you! You're nothing but a vain and judgmental creep. I'm leaving."

And with that, Nya sprinted out of the club, with her date trailing behind.

Rain began to thunder above, and Nya's Converses became soaking wet, along with her skirt, which was clinging to her legs.

A large **_BOOM _**caused her to stop in her tracks and turn around. Standing above her now-unconscious date was the boy with the gears, who know had blood on his knuckles from where he had apparently punched him.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Nya nodded. "Are you?" The boy nodded.

Nya studied him. Now she noticed that he was rather, cute. Charming, even.

"My name's Jay. Jay Walker. What's yours?"

The girl took a few moments to realize that he was talking to her.

"Nya. Nya Igneous."

Jay smiled warmly. Nya blushed a little. Now Jay, Jay seemed more trusting. Caring. Loving. And Nya felt a little bitter about how Kai was right about her date.

"Thanks for saving me Jay. You're a cool guy." He was.

The inventor beamed. "It was nothing Nya."

After calling Kai, Jay went back to the club. But Nya's thoughts still went back to the boy who saved her. The boy with gears. The future love of her life. Jay Walker.

A.N: YAY! I enjoyed writing that! Jaya moment! WOO HOO! XD Review please! Have a nice day/night/morning!

Oh, and to those who read my other story Silence is Golden, PLEASE OH PLEASE go do the poll on my profile! Thanks to the six people who voted. This will determine a HUGE AND VERY IMPORTANT factor of my story, so please vote. Thanks.

Poll will be closed on March 1st.

REVIEW!


	5. I Can't Hold On

A.N: Hey guys! My science project is FINALLY done, so that is a weight off my back! YAY! This is a request from guest, which I personally liked! **(Guest, NOTHING is too dark for me to write! I love to write angst and people in pain…I have a sick mind. MWAHAHAHA! But seriously, thanks for the ideas.) **Sorry, but I didn't want to do the one when Lloyd was kidnapped in episode 14, since someone (one of my ALL TIME FAVORITE authors) wrote a story about that already.

This also was kinda a surprise to me also because I had an idea for a fanfic similar to this. Kai didn't unlock his true potential and rescued Lloyd differently. The others on the bounty thought they were dead, when in reality they are surviving on their own. Like the idea? It'll be my next story. When I complete one of my stories, this idea will come up.

Enough of my ramble; please read on and review!

_Summary for this one-shot: What if Kai had chosen differently in the fire temple?_

**_I Can't Hold On_**

_Just a little more…just a little more…_

It was true that if Kai extended his hand just a few more inches, then the fang blade will come to him. Lloyd was on top of the ledge with the others, his black hood flipped off to show his bright blonde hair, pleaded for the fire ninja to return.

_Yeah, right_ Kai thought. _If I get this fang blade, my power will finally be unlocked!_ _I can be just as powerful as the others and they can stop bragging and showing off._

A scream broke through Kai's thoughts. When he looked up, his stomach lurched. There was Lloyd, the smallest Bounty resident, and the kid that Kai cared about like a little brother was falling from the cliffside.

_But I'm so close to the fang blade…_

Kai shook his head and struggled again to reach the coveted object, and jumped a little when his little rock he was kneeling on tilted as he moved.

**_CRASH!_**

Another scream caused Kai to turn his head. Lloyd was floating precariously on a large chunk of rock. Even from this far away, the fiery teenager could see the fear in the blonde's pale blue eyes. Kai's blood turned icy.

_Get the fang blade first, and then get the kid._

The volcano rumbled and shook as Kai jerked his body back to his small perch. His fellow ninja, along with the Garmadon brothers, looked at him and Lloyd in worry. Cole was about to go back inside the volcano, when another tremor caused the entrance to be blocked with massive boulders, trapping Kai and Lloyd inside.

_There goes my exit _Kai thought as he growled. The lava rising below him bubbled and shuddered, slowly consuming the hot-headed ninja's perch.

_Stupid fang blade. _

"Kai!"

Said ninja turned to see Lloyd floating on the lava river as his small island grew even smaller.

"Just a second!" _Just a little more…_

* * *

The blonde sighed in defeat. _Forget the dumb fang blade! Is it even worth it?_ Another jerk caused Lloyd to fall on his side, looking out towards Kai as he groped towards the blade.

Ash and dirt caked the young boy's clothes and face, making his appearance almost unrecognizable. The air was filled with smoke, being in the center of the volcano, making Lloyd rake with coughing and his lungs burn.

A wave of lava shot around the small blonde, but he didn't have the strength to avoid it. Drips of boiling magma scorched the skin making him wince with pain. Lloyd weakly lifted his head to look at Kai, only to see him continue to reach for the fang blade.

_It's pointless Kai! Save yourself! _Lloyd thought. The temperature rose rapidly and sweat dripped down Lloyd's face and onto the rock below. Lloyd closed his eyes to hold back tears. _This is all my fault. If I hadn't released the serpentine then none of this would've happened. I deserve this. Kai should save himself._

The lava flowing underneath the blonde caused Lloyd to fall on his back. Debris crumbled from above, and a sharp rock grazed Lloyd's skin, leaving behind a deep and bloody gash stretching across his chest. Screaming once more at the pain and flipping over back to his original position, Kai suddenly grabbed the hilt of the blade and thrust his hand in the air in triumph.

Blood oozed out of Lloyd's wound and soaked through his shirt. Burns covered the child's back from the excessive fire shooting from the volcano. The world spun violently from the loss of blood, as Lloyd put a hand over his warm and sticky chest.

_I deserve this. I deserve to die here. I was nothing but a burden on the others. What use did I have for the others? I was annoying and an unbearable nuisance. They won't miss me. They won't miss me at all._

The last thing Lloyd saw was Kai's spinjitzu before the world went black, and he crumpled onto the rock.

* * *

_Oh God…Oh God…Oh God…_

Kai spinjitzued over towards Lloyd's motionless body, nearly puking as he saw the blood spilling around him. Gently, he picked Lloyd up, relieved to hear his breathing, and tossed him over his shoulder. Kai didn't even notice the blood getting on his gi.

The lava swirled around the rock like a whirlpool. Rock and dust crumbled above the pair's heads and the thumping of Kai's heart was so loud, he was surprised the others couldn't hear it.

As the small island shrunk rapidly, Kai used his spinjitzu once more and got to the other side of the volcano, proceeding to climb the wall.

The spikey haired ninja griminced as the sharp rock sliced his hand raw, but Kai didn't care. He just wanted Lloyd safe and alive. He was still bleeding all over the red ninja's gi.

Finally reaching the blocked off entrance, Kai shouted at the top of his lungs: "HELP!"

A voice called from the other side. "Kai? Is that you?" It was Cole.

"Yeah, it's me! I got the fang blade and Lloyd!"

Garmadon spoke up. "Is Lloyd alright?"

Kai hesitated before continuing. "No, not really. He's unconscious and bleeding all over me. It looks real bad."

"Don't worry, we're coming!" shouted Cole.

Rocks spilled over the side of the cliff just as a rock struck Kai on the forehead, knocking him unconscious.

* * *

As soon as Cole used his true potential to break through the barrier, everyone tumbled inside, and was shocked at what they saw.

Kai lay on his stomach with a large bruise on his temple, but he was breathing steadily while clutching the fang blade. Lloyd, however, was another story.

Blood was seeping through a massive wound on his chest, and was as white as a ghost. He too, was breathing, but it sounded ragged and weak.

"Oh God…" Cole muttered as the group rushed over to the unconscious child. Jay flipped him over on his back and pulled him so he rested on his knees. Cole looked desperately for something to aid them, but then grunted and pulled off his shirt, placing it over the wound while giving it pressure.

Garmadon was on his knees next to Lloyd, stroking his hair lovingly as the dark lord's eyes swelled with tears. Sensei Wu stood over the scene, his old eyes glistening. After a moment he cleared his throat.

"We must take them back to the bounty. The sooner the better."

* * *

Nya's eyes widened when she saw the state of her friends. And seeing Lloyd's state, she took him out of Jay's arms and carried him to the infirmary, with Sensei Wu and Garmadon trailing close behind.

The remaining three ninja laid Kai on the couch, propping his head up and placing a cold washcloth on his forehead, and proceeded to wait for news from Nya.

Meanwhile, Nya was flying around the infirmary, grabbing supplies left and right as Garmadon held his son's hand. This was the first time in ages since the dark lord cried, but he didn't care. His son was dying. Lloyd, the only thing left in his life he was sure he loved, was dying.

"Please son, you have to live through this. Don't leave me. Please."

* * *

Kai woke up in a few minutes, and was left alone due to his request to be. He glanced at the fang blade and twirled it in his fingers, gazing at his reflection. _Was this even worth it?_

If he didn't grab the blade sooner, if he didn't get Lloyd in time, then how would the others feel? Would they forgive him? Kai doubted it.

_It should've been me._

* * *

It seemed as if Lloyd wouldn't make it. The odds were slim. The loss of blood was catastrophic. Everyone thought he would die.

But he didn't.

And it was hard for Lloyd hold on, but even though Lloyd released the serpentine, it was even harder to let go of the ones he loved and loved him back.

A.N: I hate how this turned out. Ugh. Review please! Even if it did stink. :P


End file.
